User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 23, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm back on Earth. And Jumal is due to come, so I'm organizing the final prep for him. And as much as I honestly, truly hear his concerns about how the Autobots are not doing as much as they could on the human rights end... they've REALLY had a shitty few weeks. Alpha Trion 's dead. Two Cybertronian cities gone. And a Blackrock oil rig attack that resulted in loss of human lives. So, sorry Jumal, I know there are like two dozen campaigns you're working on, but cut the 'bots a bit of slack while they're nursing their wounds. Had a chance to talk to Nebula alone. Not like I really had a choice. Crosscut was nowhere to be found. If I were using Perceptor' s probability scale, I would say there was a 11 percent chance Crosscut genuinely wandered off. The other 89 percent is probably Crosscut intentionally leaving me solo to sink or swim. I know how much I use him and need him, but for this diplomatic game, I think he's pretty adamant about cutting off my training wheels. So, Nebula. I talked with her for a bit. She's still really skittish. She has absolutely no interest in joining the conflict. I'm guessing something really traumatic happened to her and some people (ok, Transformers) she was really close to. I extended an open invite for her to spend the night in Autobot City . One night. Zero commitments. She said I definitely leaned Autobot, because she felt I was guilting her into staying in Autobot City. I wasn't! It's just that I want her to get a closer look at Earth. And to do that, she'll need a place to stay. And what better place to stay than Autobot City. Still - I know my poker face probably revealed too much. I know she's unaffiliated. And any push toward the Autobots will only repel her. But I can't help but think of that clicking clock in '24' - she doesn't join or at least sympathize with the Autobots - then what happens? Some Decepticon sweet talks her into sympathizing with their faction. And any moment we're not putting our best case forward is a moment the Decepticons are going to use to get her on their side. So... here's what I'm going to tell the Autobots: you may have a guest. Make her feel comfortable. But don't be inauthentic. Carry on with your normal lives. But make her feel welcome. But don't make her feel TOO welcome - like you're trying to sell her a used car. Jeez, try explaining that to Sludge (Ok, that's not fair - in those cases, I'll just tell Grimlock and have him tell the Dinos). I guess if I were to send out a Tweet, I would say: Unaffiliated guest coming to AC - give her plenty of space, but be accommodating. No proseltyzing! (sp?) Can I just say for a second how much I HATE this part of the job? On a positive note, I ran into this Junkion, Junkyard again. This time, he didn't seem to dispise me. So, I can technically say I left the space station in a better diplomatic place for the Autobots than I did before I arrived. In a few weeks, I'll be taking my medical exams. THAT is something I get. A wounded Autobot isn't recovering from Starscream's null ray attack. The Autobot is hurt. Fix him. There's a problem - it needs solving. Here's what you're going to do to solve it. Not this "walking the tight rope and watching every single word you say" shit. Still, I have to admit even without a college degree, I think I could do a lot better than the PR or agents of some Hollywood stars. Last night, Sean Penn made a Green Card crack...to no one less than the person who won the best director award! Then, Neil Patrick Harris called Edward Snowden a "traitor" just as the directors of the documentary where he was the subject (Citizen Four I think it's called) praised Snowden for the risks he took to ensure there are checks and balances to our system. Good lord. These people are supposed to be the best and brightest. Spikewitwicky (talk) 16:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts